Currently there are multiple patents and publications which describe in detail the characteristics and properties of small intestine submucosa (SIS). See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,463, 4,902,508, 4,956,179, 5,281,422, 5,372,821, 5,445,833, 5,516,533, 5,573,784, 5,641,518, 5,645,860, 5,668,288, 5,695,998, 5,711,969, 5,730,933, 5,733,868, 5,753,267, 5,755,791, 5,762,966, 5,788,625, 5,866,414, 5,885,619, 5,922,028, 6,056,777, and WO 97/37613, incorporated herein by reference. SIS, in various forms, is commercially available from Cook Biotech Incorporated (Bloomington, Ind.). Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,833 to Kurland and PCT publication having International Publication Number WO 00/16822 provide information related to bioprosthetics and are also incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to use naturally occurring extracellular matrices (ECMs) to provide a scaffold for tissue repair and regeneration. One such ECM is small intestine submucosa (SIS). SIS has been used to repair, support, and stabilize a wide variety of anatomical defects and traumatic injuries. Commercially-available SIS material is derived from porcine small intestinal submucosa that remodels the qualities of its host when implanted in human soft tissues. Further, it is taught that the SIS material provides a natural matrix with a three-dimensional microstructure and biochemical composition that facilitates host cell proliferation and supports tissue remodeling. SIS products, such as Oasis material and Surgisis material, are commercially available from Cook Biotech, Bloomington, Ind.
An SIS product referred to as RESTORE Orthobiologic Implant is available from DePuy Orthopaedics, Inc. in Warsaw, Ind. The DePuy product is described for use during rotator cuff surgery, and is provided as a resorbable framework that allows the rotator cuff tendon to regenerate itself. The RESTORE Implant is derived from porcine small intestine submucosa that has been cleaned, disinfected, and sterilized. Small intestine submucosa (SIS) has been described as a naturally-occurring ECM composed primarily of collagenous proteins. Other biological molecules, such as growth factors, glycosaminoglycans, etc., have also been identified in SIS. See Hodde et al., Tissue Eng. 2(3): 209-217 (1996); Voytik-Harbin et al., J. Cell Biochem., 67:478-491 (1997); McPherson and Badylak, Tissue Eng., 4(1): 75-83 (1998); Hodde et al., Endothelium, 8(1):11-24 (2001); Hodde and Hiles, Wounds, 13(5): 195-201 (2001); Hurst and Bonner, J. Biomater. Sci. Polym. Ed., 12(11) 1267-1279 (2001); Hodde et al., Biomaterial, 23(8): 1841-1848 (2002); and Hodde, Tissue Eng., 8(2): 295-308 (2002), all of which are incorporated by reference herein. During seven years of preclinical testing in animals, there were no incidences of infection transmission form the implant to the host, and the SIS material has not decreased the systemic activity of the immune system. See Allman et al., Transplant, 17(11): 1631-1640 (2001); Allman et al., Tissue Eng., 8(1): 53-62 (2002).
While small intestine submucosa is available, other sources of submucosa are known to be effective for tissue remodeling. These sources include, but are not limited to, stomach, bladder, alimentary, respiratory, or genital submucosa, or liver basement membrane. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,710, 6,171,344, 6,099,567, and 5,554,389, hereby incorporated by reference. Further, while SIS is most often porcine derived, it is known that these various submucosa materials may be derived from non-porcine sources, including bovine and ovine sources. Additionally, the ECM material may also include partial layers of laminar muscular is mucosa, muscular is mucosoa, lamina propria, stratum compactum and/or other tissue materials depending upon factors such as the source from which the ECM material was derived and the delamination procedure.
For the purposes of this invention, it is within the definition of a Naturally occurring ECM to clean, delaminate, and/or comminute the ECM, or even to cross-link the collagen fibers within the ECM. It is also within the definition of naturally occurring ECM to fully or partially remove one or more sub-components of the naturally occurring ECM. However, it is not within the definition of a naturally occurring ECM to separate and purify the natural collagen or other components or sub-components of the ECM and reform a matrix material from the purified natural collagen or other components or sub-components of the ECM. While reference is made to SIS, it is understood that other naturally occurring ECMs (e.g., stomach, bladder, alimentary, respiratory, and genital submucosa, and liver basement membrane), whatever the source (e.g., bovine, porcine, ovine) are within the scope of this disclosure. Thus, in this application, the terms “naturally occurring extracellular matrix” or “naturally occurring ECM” are intended to refer to extracellular matrix material that has been cleaned, disinfected, sterilized, and optionally cross-linked. The terms “naturally occurring extracellular matrix” and “naturally occurring ECM” are also intended to include ECM foam material prepared as described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/388,761 entitled “Extracellular Matrix Scaffold and Method for Making the Same”, filed concurrently herewith.
There are currently many ways in which various types of tissues such as ligaments and tendons, for example, are reinforced and/or reconstructed. Suturing the torn or ruptured ends of the tissue is one method of attempting to restore function to the injured tissue. Sutures may also be reinforced through the use of synthetic non-bioabsorbable or bioabsorbable materials. Autografting, where tissue is taken from another site on the patient's body, is another means of soft tissue reconstruction. Yet another means of repair or reconstruction can be achieved through allografting, where tissue from a donor of the same species is used. Still another means of repair or reconstruction of soft tissue is through xenografting in which tissue from a donor of a different species is used.
According to the present invention, a bioprosthetic device for soft tissue attachment, reinforcement, and/or reconstruction is provided. The bioprosthetic device comprises SIS or other ECM formed to include a tissue layer, and a synthetic portion coupled to the tissue layer. The tissue layer may also be dehydrated.
In one embodiment, the SIS portion of the bioprosthetic device includes a top tissue layer of SIS material and a bottom tissue layer of SIS material coupled to the top tissue layer. The synthetic portion of the bioprosthetic device includes a row of fibers positioned to lie between the top and bottom tissue layers of the SIS portion. The fibers are positioned to lie in a spaced-apart coplanar relation to one another along a length, L, of the SIS portion. The fibers are each formed to include a length L2, where L2 is longer than L so that an outer end portion of each fiber extends beyond the SIS portion in order to anchor the bioprosthetic device to the surrounding soft tissue.
Illustratively, in another embodiment, the synthetic reinforcing portion of the bioprosthetic device includes a mesh member formed to define the same length, L, as the SIS portion, or may include a mesh member having a body portion coupled to the SIS portion and outer wing members coupled to the body portion and positioned to extend beyond the length, L, and a width, W, of the SIS portion in order to provide more material for anchoring the bioprosthetic device to the surrounding soft tissue.
The synthetic reinforcing portion of the device enhances the mechanical integrity of the construct in one (for fiber reinforcements) or two (for fiber or mesh reinforcements) dimensions. For the repair of tissues such as meniscal or articular cartilage, or discs, integrity in three dimensions is desirable for the implant to withstand the shear forces that will be present after implantation. Thus, in one embodiment of the present application, the absorbable synthetic portion of the device is in a three-dimensional form, to provide mechanical strength in three dimensions. The absorbable synthetic may be a fibrous nonwoven construct or a three-dimensional woven mesh, for example.
For the repair of certain other types of tissues such as tendons, ligaments, or fascia, tissue infiltration and repair in three dimensions is desirable, although three-dimensional enhanced mechanical integrity of the implant is not necessary. Thus, another embodiment of this invention is a composite device comprised of an SIS portion and an absorbable synthetic foam. The absorbable synthetic foam, in one example, is made of a biocompatible polymer that has a degradation profile that exceeds that of the SIS portion of the device. In this case, the SIS portion of the device provides the initial suturability of the product, and the synthetic foam provides an increased surface area in three dimensions for enhanced tissue infiltration. In a further embodiment, that synthetic foam is made of 65/35 polyglycolic acid/ polycaprolactone, or 60/40 polylactic acid/polycaprolactone, or a 50:50 mix of the two.
The ECM portion of the composite may be provided as a single, hydrated sheet of SIS. Alternatively, the single sheet of SIS is lyophilized (freeze-dried). Such a treatment renders increased porosity to the SIS sheet, thereby enhancing it's capacity for allowing tissue ingrowth. Additionally, this SIS portion may comprise multiple sheets of SIS that have been laminated together by mechanical pressure while hydrated. The laminated SIS assembly optionally further physically crosslinked by partially or fully drying (down to less than 15% moisture content) under vacuum pressure. Alternatively, the laminated SIS assembly is lyophilized, instead of being vacuum dried, to increase its porosity. In still another embodiment, the SIS sheet or laminate is perforated by mechanical means, to create holes ranging, for example, from 1 mm to 1 cm. Another embodiment uses woven textiles of single or multi-layer SIS strips that have been optionally vacuum dried or lyophilized, to create meshes having different-sized openings. The woven mesh SIS optionally is assembled while the SIS is still hydrated and then the whole assembly vacuum-dried or lyophilized. Such a construct is suturable in the short term, and has the advantage of having a very open structure for tissue ingrowth over time.
The three-dimensional synthetic portion of the device is illustratively provided in the form of a fibrous nonwoven or foam material. The synthetic portion of the device preferably has interconnecting pores or voids to facilitate the transport of nutrients and/or invasion of cells into the scaffold. The interconnected voids range in size, for example, from about 20 to 400 microns, preferably 50 to 250 microns, and constitute about 70 to 95 percent of the total volume of the construct. The range of the void size in the construct can be manipulated by changing process steps during construct fabrication. The foam optionally may be formed around a reinforcing material, for example, a knitted mesh.
The synthetic reinforcing portion of the device is made of a fibrous matrix made, for example, of threads, yams, nets, laces, felts, and nonwovens. An illustrated method of combining the bioabsorbable fibrous materials, e.g. fibers, to make the fibrous matrix for use in devices of the present invention is known to one skilled in the art as the wet lay process of forming nonwovens. The wet lay method has been described in “Nonwoven Textiles,” by Radko Krema, Textile Trade Press, Manchester, England, 1967 pages 175-176.
Alternatively, the synthetic reinforcing portion of the device is made of a three-dimensional mesh or textile. A preferred method of combining the bioabsorbable fibrous materials, e.g. fibers, to make the fibrous matrix for use in devices of the present invention is known to one skilled in the art as three-dimensional weaving or knitting. The three-dimensional weaving/knitting or braiding method has been described by several groups who have used the constructs for tissue engineering applications including Chen et al. in “Collagen Hybridization with Poly(1-Lactic Acid) Braid Promotes Ligament Cell Migration,” Mater. Sci. Eng. C, 17(1-2), 95-99(2001), and Bercovy et al., in “Carbon-PLGA Prostheses for Ligament Reconstruction Experimental Basis and Short Term Results in Man,” Clin. Orthop. Relat. Res., (196), 159-68(1985). Such a three-dimensional material can provide both reinforcement and three-dimensional form.
The synthetic reinforcing portion of the tissue implant of the present invention may include textiles with woven, knitted, warped knitted (i.e., lace-like), nonwoven, and braided structures. In an exemplary embodiment the reinforcing component has a mesh-like structure. However, in any of the above structures, mechanical properties of the material can be altered by changing the density or texture of the material. The fibers used to make the reinforcing component can be for example, monofilaments, yams, threads, braids, or bundles of fibers. These fibers can be made of any biocompatible material, including bioabsorbable materials such as polylactic acid (PLA), polyglycolic acid (PGA), polycaprolactone (PCL), polydioxanone (PDO), trimethylene carbonate (TMC), polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), copolymers or blends thereof. In an exemplary embodiment, the fibers that comprise the nonwoven or three-dimensional mesh are formed of a polylactic acid and polyglycolic acid copolymer at a 95:5 mole ratio.
The ECM and the synthetic three-dimensional portion are provided in layers. It is understood for the purposes of this invention that the term “coupled to” describes a relationship wherein a surface of one layer is in contact with a surface of another layer and the two surfaces are connected through mechanical or chemical means, such as through lamination, crosslinking, diffusion of the material of one layer into interstices of the adjacent layer, stitching, and the like. “Sandwiched between” describes a relationship wherein a middle layer has a first surface in contact with a surface of an adjacent layer, and a second opposite-facing surface in contact with a surface of a second adjacent layer. Again, it is understood that the sandwiched layers are connected through mechanical or chemical means. The synthetic reinforcing portion may be provided as individual fibers or as layers. The synthetic reinforcing portion may be imbedded within a foam layer, provided between two other layers that are otherwise coupled together, or may form a layer that is coupled to one or more adjacent layers.
It is anticipated that the devices of the present invention can be combined with one or more bioactive agents (in addition to those already present in naturally occurring ECM), one or more biologically-derived agents or substances, one or more cell types, one or more biological lubricants, one or more biocompatible inorganic materials, one or more biocompatible synthetic polymers and one or more biopolymers. Moreover, the devices of the present invention can be combined with devices containing such materials.
“Bioactive agents” include one or more of the following: chemotactic agents; therapeutic agents (e.g. antibiotics, steroidal and non-steroidal analgesics and anti-inflammatories, anti-rejection agents such as immunosuppressants and anti-cancer drugs); various proteins (e.g. short chain peptides, bone morphogenic proteins, glycoprotein and lipoprotein); cell attachment mediators; biologically active ligands; integrin binding sequence; ligands; various growth and/or differentiation agents (e.g. epidermal growth factor, IGF-I, IGF-II, TGF-β I-III, growth and differentiation factors, vascular endothelial growth factors, fibroblast growth factors, platelet derived growth factors, insulin derived growth factor and transforming growth factors, parathyroid hormone, parathyroid hormone related peptide, bFGF; TGFβ superfamily factors; BMP-2; BMP-4; BMP-6; BMP-12; sonic hedgehog; GDF5; GDF6; GDF8; PDGF); small molecules that affect the upregulation of specific growth factors; tenascin-C; hyaluronic acid; chondroitin sulfate; fibronectin; decorin; thromboelastin; thrombin-derived peptides; heparin-binding domains; heparin; heparan sulfate; DNA fragments and DNA plasmids. If other such substances have therapeutic value in the orthopaedic field, it is anticipated that at least some of these substances will have use in the present invention, and such substances should be included in the meaning of “bioactive agent” and “bioactive agents” unless expressly limited otherwise.
“Biologically derived agents” include one or more of the following: bone (autograft, allograft, and xenograft) and derivates of bone; cartilage (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including, for example, meniscal tissue, and derivatives; ligament (autograft, allograft, and xenograft) and derivatives; derivatives of intestinal tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of stomach tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of bladder tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of alimentary tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of respiratory tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of genital tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example submucosa; derivatives of liver tissue (autograft, allograft, and xenograft), including for example liver basement membrane; derivatives of skin tissue; platelet rich plasma (PRP), platelet poor plasma, bone marrow aspirate, demineralized bone matrix, insulin derived growth factor, whole blood, fibrin and blood clot. Purified ECM and other collagen sources are also intended to be included within “biologically derived agents.” If other such substances have therapeutic value in the orthopaedic field, it is anticipated that at least some of these substances will have use in the present invention, and such substances should be included in the meaning of “biologically-derived agent” and “biologically-derived agents” unless expressly limited otherwise.
“Biologically derived agents” also include bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrices. The expressions “bioremodelable collagenous tissue matrix” and “naturally occurring bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrix” include matrices derived from native tissue selected from the group consisting of skin, artery, vein, pericardium, heart valve, dura mater, ligament, bone, cartilage, bladder, liver, stomach, fascia and intestine, tendon, whatever the source. Although “naturally occurring bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrix” is intended to refer to matrix material that has been cleaned, processed, sterilized, and optionally crosslinked, it is not within the definition of a naturally occurring bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrix to purify the natural fibers and reform a matrix material from purified natural fibers. The term “bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrices” includes “extracellular matrices” within its definition.
“Cells” include one or more of the following: chondrocytes; fibrochondrocytes; osteocytes; osteoblasts; osteoclasts; synoviocytes; bone marrow cells; mesenchymal cells; stromal cells; stem cells; embryonic stem cells; precursor cells derived from adipose tissue; peripheral blood progenitor cells; stem cells isolated from adult tissue; genetically transformed cells; a combination of chondrocytes and other cells; a combination of osteocytes and other cells; a combination of synoviocytes and other cells; a combination of bone marrow cells and other cells; a combination of mesenchymal cells and other cells; a combination of stromal cells and other cells; a combination of stem cells and other cells; a combination of embryonic stem cells and other cells; a combination of precursor cells isolated from adult tissue and other cells; a combination of peripheral blood progenitor cells and other cells; a combination of stem cells isolated from adult tissue and other cells; and a combination of genetically transformed cells and other cells. If other cells are found to have therapeutic value in the orthopaedic field, it is anticipated that at least some of these cells will have use in the present invention, and such cells should be included within the meaning of “cell” and “cells” unless expressly limited otherwise. Illustratively, in one example of embodiments that are to be seeded with living cells such as chondrocytes, a sterilized implant may be subsequently seeded with living cells and packaged in an appropriate medium for the cell type used. For example, a cell culture medium comprising Dulbecco's Modified Eagles Medium (DMEM) can be used with standard additives such as non-essential amino acids, glucose, ascorbic acid, sodium pyrovate, fungicides, antibiotics, etc., in concentrations deemed appropriate for cell type, shipping conditions, etc.
“Biological lubricants” include: hyaluronic acid and its salts, such as sodium hyaluronate; glycosaminoglycans such as dermatan sulfate, heparan sulfate, chondroiton sulfate and keratan sulfate; synovial fluid and components of synovial fluid, including mucinous glycoproteins (e.g. lubricin), tribonectins, articular cartilage superficial zone proteins, surface-active phospholipids, lubricating glycoproteins I, II; vitronectin; and rooster comb hyaluronate. “Biological lubricant” is also intended to include commercial products such as ARTHREASE™ high molecular weight sodium hyaluronate, available in Europe from DePuy International, Ltd. of Leeds, England, and manufactured by Bio-Technology General (Israel) Ltd., of Rehovot, Israel; SYNVISC® Hylan G-F 20, manufactured by Biomatrix, Inc., of Ridgefield, N.J. and distributed by Wyeth-Ayerst Pharmaceuticals of Philadelphia, Pa.; HYLAGAN® sodium hyaluronate, available from Sanofi-Synthelabo, Inc., of New York, N.Y., manufactured by FIDIA S.p.A., of Padua, Italy; and HEALON® sodium hyaluronate, available from Pharmacia Corporation of Peapack, N.J. in concentrations of 1%, 1.4% and 2.3% (for opthalmologic uses). If other such substances have therapeutic value in the orthopaedic field, it is anticipated that at least some of these substances will have use in the present invention, and such substances should be included in the meaning of “biological lubricant” and “biological lubricants” unless expressly limited otherwise.
“Biocompatible polymers” is intended to include both synthetic polymers and biopolymers (e.g. collagen). Examples of biocompatible polymers include: polyesters of [alpha]-hydroxycarboxylic acids, such as poly(L-lactide) (PLLA) and polyglycolide (PGA); poly-p-dioxanone (PDO); polycaprolactone (PCL); polyvinyl alchohol (PVA); polyethylene oxide (PEO); polymers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,333,029 and 6,355,699; and any other bioresorbable and biocompatible polymer, co-polymer or mixture of polymers or co-polymers that are utilized in the construction of prosthetic implants. In addition, as new biocompatible, bioresorbable materials are developed, it is expected that at least some of them will be useful materials from which orthopaedic devices may be made. It should be understood that the above materials are identified by way of example only, and the present invention is not limited to any particular material unless expressly called for in the claims.
“Biocompatible inorganic materials” include materials such as hydroxyapatite, all calcium phosphates, alpha-tricalcium phosphate, beta-tricalcium phosphate, calcium carbonate, barium carbonate, calcium sulfate, barium sulfate, polymorphs of calcium phosphate, sintered and non-sintered ceramic particles, and combinations of such materials. If other such substances have therapeutic value in the orthopaedic field, it is anticipated that at least some of these substances will have use in the present invention, and such substances should be included in the meaning of “biocompatible inorganic material” and “biocompatible inorganic materials” unless expressly limited otherwise.
It is expected that various combinations of bioactive agents, biologically derived agents, cells, biological lubricants, biocompatible inorganic materials, biocompatible polymers can be used with the devices of the present invention.
Thus, in one aspect of this invention a bioprosthetic device is provided comprising a layer of ECM material having a first surface, and a three-dimensional synthetic portion having a first surface, wherein the first surface of the ECM layer is coupled to the first surface of the three-dimensional synthetic portion. The three-dimensional synthetic portion may be a fibrous material, illustratively selected from the group consisting of mesh, textile, and felt. Alternatively, the three-dimensional synthetic portion may be a synthetic foam.
In another aspect of this invention a prosthetic device is provided comprising one or more layers of bioremodelable collageneous tissue matrices material coupled to one or more three-dimensional synthetic bodies to provide a three-dimensional composite for tissue attachment, reinforcement, or reconstruction.
In yet another aspect of this invention, a method for making a bioprosthetic device is provided, the method comprising the steps of providing a layer of ECM material having a first surface, placing a polymer solution in contact the first surface of the ECM material to make an assembly, wherein the polymer is selected to form a foam upon lyophilization, and lyophilizing the assembly.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.